Get U Home
by hollas
Summary: “Take me out the back door. Take my clothes off. Make love to me up against somebody's car. 'Cause I can't wait to get you home wait to get you home …” “I can’t wait,” she breathed into his ear, sending shivers through his body.


**Song:** Get U Home-Shwayze

* * *

The music was making the club floor shake, but neither partner noticed as they danced under the strobe lights. They both had had their fair share of alcohol and gave up all pretenses of seeming professional tonight. Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor and proceeded to grind up against him, her ass fitting perfectly into his crotch. He groaned as his hands flew to the swinging hips and pressed them even firmer into his growing cock. He felt her gasp more than heard it and her hands slid up his chest and wrapped themselves around his neck, playing with the small hairs that rested there.

Just as she started to pull away at the end of the song, a song that Booth knew by heart started up. Holding her tight against him, he brought his lips down to her ear and started to sing in a husky voice.

"She look like sex, drugs, rock and roll  
When she move it on the dance floor  
Stop, go, stop and go  
Like a New York cab yo…"

As he whispered the lyrics into her ear, she started moving again, rubbing up against him to the beat of the music.

"Fast, slow, fast and slow  
She drives me mad yo  
Just like my nano  
She shuffling, I'm lovin' it…"

Her breath mingled with his as it grew heavier, heat pooling between her legs.

"I'm thinking about touchin' it  
Kissin' her in public  
But baby got me fumblin',  
Stumblin', and mumblin'  
She got me wonderin',  
If I should get her number then  
She just looked up at me and said…"

Slowly dragging her eyes open, she looked into his, almost black, eyes, drawing in a ragged breath at the desire that bore into her own, probably equally as dark, eyes. Knowing the chorus, she turned in his arms and pulled him flush against her, continuing the song in his ear.

"Take me in the bathroom  
Take my clothes off  
Make love to me up against a dirty wall  
'Cause I can't wait to get you home (wait to get you home)…"

It was his turn to close his eyes and draw in the air. Not wasting anytime, Brennan moved her hand to his cheek and she forced his mouth to hers, her tongue already in his mouth before he registered what was going on.

Mentally slapping himself, Booth got it together and reached up, pulling her face and mouth even closer against his, ravishing her sweet pink tongue. She groaned into his mouth and grounded her hip even tighter into his impossibly hard cock.

Brennan suddenly released his mouth and pressed hot, wet kisses along his jaw to his ear. "I can't wait," she breathed into his ear, sending shivers through his body. He knew they should go into the bathroom for the chance of being walked in on, but just at that moment the perfect line came up, giving him a great alternative.

"Take me out the back door  
Take my clothes off  
Make love to me up against somebody's car  
'Cause I can't wait to get you home (wait to get you home)…"

Not wasting any time, Booth hugged her to him, and he shuffled them to the back door and slipped them out into the warm night air of the back alley. Once outside, Booth shoved Brennan back to the wall and follow, capturing her mouth again in a passionate kiss with no sign of ending.

She grabbed his hips, pulling him against her, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist, pushing herself against the wall for support until his moved his arms to do the supporting. His hands grasped her ass and held her up without breaking the kiss.

She moved her hands down the back of his shirt and slowly slipped her hands underneath to the hot, muscular skin that she had longed to touch for so long. She felt it flex beneath her fingers, and his arms tightened even more. Impatient to feel skin-on-skin, she broke the kiss to lift his shirt over his head while he worked on getting her tank top over her head and getting the clasp of her bra undone.

She gasped at the feeling of no support in the open air, but groaned when his large, rough hand covered her breast. She squirmed, grinding herself harder, creating a delicious friction, trying to release some of her pent up arousal. She was certain he could feel that arousal, even through the two pairs of pants, but she couldn't bring herself to care, only wanting his mouth on her sensitive nipple.

"_Ohhhh_…Booth…._yesss, mmmm…_right there!' she cried out as his tongue flicked over her right nipple and sucked it hard, then gently rolling it between his teeth. Arching her back, she tried pressing her breast even firmer into his mouth, but he only switched breasts, giving the twin the same attention. She cried out again, scrapping her nails down his back, not caring at that point if it marked him.

Booth kissed over her chest and made his way back up to her mouth, shoving his tongue in her sweet mouth, swallowing her moans. He added his own when he felt her hands on his belt buckle. Before he knew it, his pants were down by his ankles and he was there in his boxers. Feeling that his partner was too over dressed, he pulled free from her and shoved her pants down her legs, groaning at the sight of her black thong.

"Are you trying to kill me, Bones?" Booth asked, still down on his knees in front of her.

She thrusted forward, her core right in his line of sight. "Is it working?"

"You have no idea." Jumping up, he shoved his boxers down, springing free his throbbing dick. Brennan couldn't help but reach out and grab him, licking her lips.

He watched her with lust filled eyes for a moment before ripping her thong down and cupping her wet center. She was dripping already, and somehow he got even harder under her fingers knowing that she was wet for him.

"Booth…get inside me. Ple-" She couldn't finish her plea before he plunged into her wet heat, all the way to the hilt. He filled and stretched her perfectly, unlike any man before him. Her mouth opened to release a silent cry as she tossed her head back, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Once adjusted, Booth slowly drew himself out and thrusted back into her welcoming core, quickly speeding up the pace. He held her up with one arm and braced himself with the other against the wall, pounding into her over and over again, swallowing her cries with his mouth.

He started to feel her swollen walls clench in pre-orgasm, bracing himself for the waves of pleasure that were so close to washing over him. Moving his hand between them, he flicked her clit, then rubbed it hard and knew he just brought her to the edge. \

She tightened around him and he couldn't hold out, releasing himself into her, crying out into the night. He kissed her face as they came down form their high.

"Think you can wait to get home?" Booth asked her.

"With a little bit of hand fun along the way?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Of course," he replied with a charming smile and quick peck. Picking up they clothes, they ran for the car, not caring who saw them.

* * *

Please review!!!! I love hearing what I can improve on and what you guys think! Thanks for reading, Hol :)


End file.
